Klaroline Drabbles
by karnation
Summary: Just a bunch of KC drabbles, feel free to request any if ya like! Cheers xo :)
1. Chapter 1 - TAKE ME AWAY

Take Me Away - KC Drabble

**A/N: Just a little thought up scenario of what would've happened if Klaus found Caroline in the woods. **

Caroline felt herself slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyes moved under her closed eyelids as she stirred about. A moan escaped her lips as she fully opened her eyes to a world of temperate darkness. The owls hooted as the distressed blonde vampire sat upright in fear. Her breathing rived as she frantically looked around for a soul. No one. She was all alone. Caroline immediately looked down and touched her chest when she realized that she was staked. Her fingers roamed around and much to her surprise there was no stake. There was no blood either. She was spotless and that scared her even more. She began to ponder.

_What just happened?_ She asked herself.

"Caroline." A soft accented voice came through and Caroline looked up to see the man whom she had confronted 2 hours ago. Her heart lurched as she used her vampire speed to back away from the thousand year old vamp whose face dropped the very second.

"What happened?" Klaus asked with great concern. Caroline's eyes began to water as she hid behind a tree. Klaus tried to approach her but she stopped him before he could get any closer to her.

"No stay away from me." She hissed and Klaus' a look hurt crossed his features.

"I'm not going to hurt you, love." He warned her in a low assuring voice. Caroline shook her head no.

"Liar." She said through her teeth and Klaus tilted his head at her patronizingly.

"Hear me out love." He softly plead his case that it hurt Caroline very much to hear for herself. She was put in a situation where she didn't know whom to believe. Caroline stood there with her back now turned against where Klaus was standing. Klaus simply watched his goddess with a pained expression etched on his face. He wanted to hold her but he couldn't because she was being hostile and he didn't know why.

"Just go away Silas." Caroline croaked through her tears. Klaus's face dropped and his brows were stitched together. His mouth was parted open ever so slightly in curiosity.

"Silas?" Klaus echoed with suspicion. Anger was slowly beginning to set in and as it did Klaus could no longer find himself holding it in anymore. The hybrid used his supernatural speed to appear before Caroline. Startling her as he did, he looked at her dead in the eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Klaus asked in a low lethal tone. Caroline looked at him indifferently and it was then and there that she knew it was Klaus, the real actual Klaus.

"Caroline, what did Silas do to you?!" Klaus roared slowly, enunciating each word with pronounced anger. Caroline tried not to flinch as she studied his body language ever so carefully. His face was hard and bleak, eyes were glossy and dark. His jaw was set and his neck was corded. Caroline gulped at the monster that fumed right before her eyes.

"He did exactly what he did to you."

"He got into your head." Klaus said emotionless and Caroline nodded. Klaus exhaled heavily and let himself fall into slight ease. "Why did I not see that coming."

"I clearly didn't." Caroline scoffed pathetically to herself almost. Klaus gave her a small pitiful smile that flaunted one dimple. Klaus wanted to ask what Silas had done to her but he knew that it was something equivalent to the time he was disease ridden himself. He stared at the love of his life for awhile. He was enchanted by her beauty that the need to find out slipped his mind. At this point he wanted to know if she was alright.

"You're okay though right?" He finally asked just in case Silas had cooked something else up and Caroline peered up at him.

"Yeah, yeah just a little shaken up that's all." Caroline nervously laughed it off and stared at Klaus who just nodded. He knew she was hurt but didn't want to press it any further.

"I'm so sorry love."

"What for?" Caroline asked slightly surprised.

"For not taking you to New Orleans when I had the chance." Klaus said sadly but sternly. He was really hounding himself over the fact that he allowed Caroline to get hurt. He was upset with himself more to say.

"Well you're still in luck. _Take me away_." Caroline provided in a soft suggestive voice. Klaus looked at her with a fleeting look of surprise before a genuine smile dominated his well defined features.


	2. Chapter 2 - UNFINISHED BUSINESS

**UNFINISHED BUSINESS **

_**Anon asked: Could you please write a drabble where Marcel gets Caroline and threatens Klaus so he has to save her?**_

"Let me go!" Caroline screamed at the vampire before her. He simply stared at her with an impish smirk that angered her even more.

"Sorry babe, no can do." He answered nonchalantly and Caroline's brows were now stitched together. "Now keep quiet."

"I swear if you don't let me-" And before she could finish her spiteful threat the spunky chap pulled out a glock and shot a wooden bullet right in her direction. The stray bullet hit her left breast and she hissed painfully. She felt the wooden splinter stop half way through her chest and just before her heart. This was the 5th bullet she had taken and all because she was being defiant and 'full of questions' as her captor would claim. She panted softly and glared at the man who watched her closely. Her back against the wooden wall and her wrists cuffed behind her back, she was powerless. Vervain faintly coursed through her veins. She could smell her own blood which repulsed her ever so greatly.

"Isn't this fun?" He teased. Caroline glared at him as he smiled at his pistol that he seemingly twirled in his hands.

"Go to hell." Caroline hoarsely said through her teeth.

"You're lucky blondie. My master is here so you just saved yourself another bullet to the face." The man said fiercely with a grin that seemed out of place to his horrid demeanor. Caroline scoffed and spat a hoard of vervain filled saliva to the side.

"What are you trying to do Marcel?" Hissed a very familiar voice. Caroline tried to tune in but found out that she didn't have to when the voices neared.

"Why don't you see for yourself." The other voice interluded. Caroline peered up to see two fuzzy shadows.

"Caroline." The mystery man growled. She corrected her vision to see it was her savior, Klaus. His face held a tight expression full of hurt, pity and sadness.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered hoping that her eyes weren't decieving her. His eyes watered and so did hers because she was relieved and he was hurt. He couldn't stand seeing her like this that it brewed up rage within the thousand year old hybrid.

"What in the world is this all about Marcel?" Klaus roared into Marcel's face with his arm flung into the direction of where Caroline's limp and lifeless body laid. "Tell me!"

"Cool it Klaus, I was getting to it."

"Well?" Klaus raised his brows expectantly.

"I want you to flea town." Klaus's face fell at Marcel's proposal. The Original inched Marcel with a ghastly look in his orbs. Marcel stood his ground and stared down his good mate showing no fear or mercy.

"Come again." Klaus asked in a low deathly tone.

"Leave town now." Marcel commanded echoing his friends motions. "Or! Just stay and watch the love of your life, the girl you seem to care about ever so much... die."

Klaus ground his teeth together and stared at his protege with a stern look that read somewhere between the lines of 'you-wouldn't-dare.' Marcel glowered with a sly grin, his eyes looked at his buddy who raised his chin waiting for the go to signal.

"Jacob, you know what to do." Marcel said under his breath and before Klaus was able to register things in the sound of Caroline's scream broke him out of the curious trance. The gutsy vampire had shot Caroline in the face. Blood trickled down her nose and past her mouth as she began to sob softly.

"NO." Klaus growled loudly. Instinctively his hands went for Marcel's neck, holding him in a choke-hold. His facial features morphed into those of a vampire. He glared at his mate with his anger reaching its brink.

"Your humanity is starting to show, Niklaus." Marcel laughed and Klaus loosened his grip letting his friend go. His features softened and he gave himself some time to cool down.

"Just let her go." Klaus urged hastily as he avoided eye contact.

"And why should I?"

"Just do it Marcel." Klaus raised his voice violently as it shook the thin walls surrounding them.  
Marcel sighed and nodded at suspicious Jacob.

Klaus burned a heated gaze at his pal. His ears could hear the lock click and the ropes slowly being unfastened. Caroline wobbled upright to her feet and began to trudge out. Her head was pounding and her feet felt like feathers. She was about to walk past Klaus but he stopped her and appeared before her.

"I want you to go home, back to Mystic Falls." He told her carefully and Caroline nodded with a blank look on her face. He didn't compel her, no. She was just lost for words. Slightly traumatized by all this. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes." She whispered shakily and his face faltered the slightest. He saw the fear in her eyes and the pain she was trying to hide. He noticed that she was troubled and it hurt him to see it.

"Now go." He said a little too harshly.

Caroline gave him one last look before using her vampire speed to dash out. Klaus exhaled deeply and then looked over to his friend.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of."


	3. Chapter 3 - ANYTIME

_****_**ANYTIME**

_**Anon asked: Can you do a drabble of klaus finding Caroline after her Silas encounter? She's all jumpy and doesn't believe it's him and then is relieved to find it is. Pretty please?**_

His face. His scent. His closeness. All of it made Caroline recoil at the very thought. She thought she was strong enough to overcome what had happened a few days ago but she couldn't. Her mind raced and if she was human so would her heart. She couldn't function let alone find herself to live knowing that Silas may come out and get her again. She couldn't find herself stomaching the bunnies Stefan had brought home for her or even the usual blood bags. She was mentally disturbed and every touch threw her off to great extents. She couldn't find herself making full eye contact without whimpering or bursting into tears like she did when Stefan had once asked if she was alright. She was going insane and maybe it was because of the fact that she could still hear his voice play over and over again in her head. Caroline was intrigued by the fireplace and the roaring fire that set ablaze. In her tiny fragile fingers clutched onto a half bottle full of bourbon which was the only substance she was able to down without regurgitating.

"Hey Care." Caroline came out her deep trance and looked over her shoulder to see Stefan Salvatore who watched with a winced look. "I'm going to head over to the hospital to help your mom with the whole missing blood bag dilemma. You're fine home alone right?"

Stefan was doubting the idea of leaving Caroline alone in the Salvatore boarding house. He knew about everything. He knew that she had a mind numbing encounter with Silas!Klaus. He knew about the fact that she had almost lost her mother. He knew it all and having known all of it he couldn't seem to find anything that would make her feel better again. Nothing.

"Actually I think I sho-"

"No it's fine you go on ahead." Caroline said deadpanned as her eyes were now trained on the spitting fire. Stefan watched her intently with his brows stitched together. He took a small swallow and then spoke.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." And with that he walked out the door.

The fire crackled and Caroline watched with great fascination as if she had never seen live fire before in her life. Her glazed orbs reflected the wild flames that soon bent and morphed into something greater than a fire. The spontaneous flames turned into a familiar face. The orange and yellow flared flames turned into Klaus's face. Gawkily Caroline watched the fire move with great animation her hands gripped the bourbon bottle tightly. Soon his mouth moved echoing the words that haunted Caroline daily.

_'You long to have your perfect feathers ruffled._' The words were raspy and profound. Caroline began to shake violently and as she did the words grew louder and louder.

"No, no, NO!" She screamed and with that she tossed the half empty bottle against the mantle and watched it explode into tiny glass shards. "No."

She then began to sob as the image of Silas!Klaus disappeared. Tears began to profusely streamed down Caroline's face as she sobbed, wretched sobs that racked her entire frame. She wanted it all to go away. She wanted the voice. His face. That pungent smell. All gone. She couldn't find herself living with it haunting her every fiber of existence. "Just go away!" The distressed vampire cried through her tears. "Leave me alone." She moaned as she let herself fall to her knees. Her hands cradled her face as she cried into them helplessly. This wasn't how she wanted to live life. She didn't want to live in terror and now here she was in the middle of a meltdown. Caroline could hear her dead heart breaking. He was both a source of pain and pleasure. He used her greatest weakness against her and now she doesn't know if she can ever find herself falling for him. Caroline's become so unsure that she's able to pick herself up again and after the man whom she once had true feelings for. She loved him, a deep part of her truly did but after what had happened she couldn't fathom the idea. She stopped sobbing when she heard something other then the spitting fire.

"Caroline?" A hand had placed itself on her shoulder causing the paranoid blonde to literally leap away from the hybrid who had appeared from out of no where. Klaus's face contorted and as it did Caroline whimpered in agony.

"What the hell do you want?!" She yelled at him. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Klaus stared at his goddess incredulously. His eyes began to sting with one emotion: hurt.

"Caroline what happened?"

"Not like you don't know Silas!" She violently spat edging away. Emotionlessly Klaus watched Caroline closely as she stared the other way with tears pooling around her eyes.

"I'm not Silas love." He told her quietly which seemed out of his character but the fear that possessed Caroline's features worried Klaus ever so greatly that he found himself suppressing his anger. It was an innate thing for him to not loose it infront of his goddess. It was the love he had for her that made him do things that'd he never find himself doing in the first place.

"I don't believe you." Caroline whispered with great malice as she found herself returning to her sane self. Klaus sighed heavily as he stared at her with a museful look sauntering his face. Caroline on the other hand, didn't bother looking at him. She didn't give him that satisfaction of eye contact, which now irked Klaus.

"Look at me Caroline." Klaus commanded and Caroline did, slowly yet cautiously. It hurt Caroline to see his face but something told her otherwise. The gentle look on his face pleaded with the girl whom he cared about so much. He wanted her to believe that this was him and not Silas. A part of Caroline was starting to let go and when it did, she found herself crying again but in the name of relief.

"Klaus is that really you?" She croaked through her tears and he gave her a small assuring smile. More tears sprung into her eyes when she realized it was actually him.

"Yes love, it's me." Klaus softly provided.

"I'm so so sorry, it's just Silas, oh god..." She hiccuped half way through and was unable to finish her sentence because of this overwhelming of feelings that hit her all at once. Klaus appeared before her and held her face in his hands. Surprisingly she didn't flinch to his delicate touch.

"It's ok, you're okay, everything going to be alright sweetheart." He said through a hushed tone. Caroline simply nodded feeling the safest she's ever felt in days. Klaus did something that was new to him and foreign to Caroline. He brushed his lips against her clammy forehead and when he did a warm feeling began to sift within Caroline.

"Thank you." Caroline said smally.

"Anytime." Klaus murmured.


	4. Chapter 4 - SAVED

A/N: REALLY LOVED WRITING THIS ONE AHA! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT :) CHEERS! FEEL FREE TO REQUEST :) - K

PS. I NOTICED THAT IT'S KINDA LONG AHA WHOOPS KINDA GOT CARRIED AWAY ;)

**Anon asked: Hi :) Can you do a drabble where Rebekah can't snap Caroline out of the hallucinations so she calls Klaus for help. You're a wonderful writer so you can choose how Klaus reacts or what he ends up doing to help. Please and Thank you!**

SAVED

"I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed." Caroline said repeatedly with a distant look in her eyes. Rebekah held the persistent blonde by her bloodied wrists and stared at Matt who gulped hard and long.

"What do we now?" Matt asked panic stricken.

Rebekah exhaled sharply and averted her gaze towards Caroline who managed to lift her hands off the table and towards the blade. Rebekah quickly slammed Caroline's wrists back down and tightened her grip as she began to think of ways to eliminate Caroline's need to cut. Rebekah's eyes feasted on the open wound as she began to ponder.

"I need cut Rebekah. Let me go." Caroline told monotonously and Rebekah shot her a glare.

"Oh shut it." She hissed hastily. Matt scoffed at her with a look of disgust and instantly a look of regret flaunted Rebekah's face. Caroline began to struggle aimlessly wanting to break free and just cut away through her flesh and bone. An idea had struck Rebekah and she immediately looked over to Matt with a winced look. Matt knew very well what was on her mind and scowled deeply.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Matt told her sternly.

"C'mon Matt." Rebekah pleaded with him, her voice growing softer by the second.

"Can't you like slap her out of it?" Matt desperately tried bringing out other possible ideas on to the table. Rebekah gently shook her head no.

"Nik's been through this himself Matt. He'll know what to do." Rebekah assured him with a look that could put anyone into a paralyzed state. Matt wasn't buying it for the most part but as minutes passed by and silence became inevitable Matt then sighed and came to a decision.

"Fine. Call your brother." He finally said with a disapproving look.

Rebekah smiled a little and then that very smile disappeared which Matt found himself noticing.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I can't." Rebekah said sheepishly as Caroline still struggled her way out. "I'm not on good terms with him."

"Really now? Can you just put aside your differences and just call him?" Matt urged a little too harshly. Rebekah stared at the boy who was leaving a huge impact on her and she swallowed softly. She really didn't want to be the one to call up Nik at this godly hour and ask him for help but then she realized she was asking for the sake of Caroline. And knowing Nik she knew that he had a soft spot for Caroline. Rebekah inhaled deeply.

"Fine, I'll do it." Rebekah declared. "Do you mind reaching into my pocket for my phone?"

Matt softly glared at her as she looked at him thinking what? Matt then realized that her hands were currently playing the role of handcuffs. He walked over and looked at her briefly before reaching his hands into the folds of her jean pocket. Rebekah bit her lip as she felt his hands grazing her hip area.

"It's not in your pocket."

"Oh well it must be in my arse pocket then." She teased and Matt groaned. Rebekah stood up and let Matt retrieve her phone. Her mind was dancing around in excitement as he had her phone now in his hands.

Matt searched through the contacts and pressed dial. "Put him on speaker."

After two and half short rings Klaus had picked up. "Sister dearest," Klaus greeted coldly and Rebekah ground her teeth together.

"Nik." She forced herself to say through her teeth.

"So what is that you need? Another prom dress? How about the cure? Are you still raving about it?" Klaus asked with great malice. "This time I'll try to be like Elijah and be considerate enough to give you what that juvenile mind of yours absurdly craves for."

Rebekah felt his words jab at her soul and Matt frowned feeling her discomfort and pain. Rebekah swallowed down her pain and tried to remember her main objective and that was to save Caroline. Her neck was corded and body began to painfully ache but now was not the time to shed light upon her deepest forbidden desires no it wasn't.

"Listen man," Matt began now fending for Rebekah. "Rebekah here didn't call to discuss about that."

"Ah Matt Donovan, what a unpleasant surprise." Klaus said ever so fondly.

"We need your help Nik." Rebekah provided hastily not wanting her malicious brother to bash Matt anymore. Caroline robustly still struggled under Rebekah's death grip.

"I see." Klaus pondered.

"She's serious Klaus. It has nothing to do with the cure." Matt stated peeved at this point.

"Is that so?" Klaus said through the phone bleakly. "Tell me Rebekah what else forces you to call me at a godly hour?"

"Let me go. I need to bleed." Caroline roared in the midst of the conversation her tiny hands trying to pry away Rebekah's hand. The line went silent and both Rebekah and Matt stared at Caroline before quickly glancing at the phone.

"Was that Caroline?" Klaus asked evidently surprised and most definitely confused.

"Yes, Nik and—"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He interrupted her.

"Silas got to her." Rebekah confessed.

"And?"

"And she's cutting herself." Klaus then swore under his breath and managed to break a couple of things in the process. Rebekah and Matt exchanged looks briefly.

"Put her on the phone. Now." Klaus demanded. Matt held the phone infront of Caroline who didn't look up from her hands.

"Caroline." Klaus called out to her.

"Go away Klaus I need to cut myself for Silas." Caroline said bleakly.

"Caroline listen to me." Klaus said quickly. "I want you to stop cutting yourself this instant."

"And why should I?"

"Because this is not you. You're not doing this." Klaus told her and she scoffed.

"I need to cut though Klaus." She wailed. "Silas wants me to."

"Silas is messing with you Caroline. Please stop." Klaus commanded his voice was growing louder and angrier by the second. "You know what I'm coming down there."

"What." Rebekah and Matt said in unison.

"Yeah she's a lost cause and I don't think she can snap out of it through a phone call." Klaus said stiffly and both Matt and Rebekah gaped at the tiny hand held device.

"Nik I don't it's a goo—"

"I'm coming Rebekah whether you like it or not." Klaus said in a low deathly tone before killing the conversation and the phone call. Rebekah gulped with a pang of fear.

Two hours later Klaus came bustling through the doors and towards Rebekah and Caroline. Matt jolted out of his half dozed state and watched Klaus approach the two.

"Step aside sister." Klaus instructed deviously and Rebekah quietly moved away from Caroline. Caroline's hands got needy and went for the blade and before she got to the blade Klaus had managed to swoop up her bloodied wrists into his hands. Her magnificent touch ensured Klaus that words wouldn't justify at this point. He briefly examined the wound with a sad face. He didn't waste any more time as he used his one hand to lock together her wrists and the other hand which cupped her face. He pulled her close and placed her mouth on his. They were united by a kiss that shocked Rebekah and Matt. Klaus enjoyed her mouth on his but a part of him didn't appreciate the fact that it had to happen this way. Her tasted divine and Klaus was dying to explore her mouth. The wolf within him purred in excitement that he had to suppress himself from combustion He was aroused by her sweet lips. He wanted to live in this moment forever.

"What the hell!" Matt roared. Klaus ignored him as he forcefully moved his lips against hers and waited for some sort of response. And seconds later the unresponsive blonde jolted upright taking her moments to realize that she was partially making out with Klaus. Caroline fiercely punched Klaus in the face who then fell off the bar stool. He toppled over with a semi goofy grin on his lips. The punch didn't impact him as much as the kiss did but either way he was glad to see his goddess was back to her normal self again.

"Seriously?!" Caroline screamed wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in disgust. "Ugh now I have to wash my mouth out with bleach."

"And my job here is done." Klaus announced holding his arms up triumphantly The hybrid examined the trio briefly and then simply walked away leaving a stunned Rebekah, an annoyed Matt and a repulsed Caroline.


End file.
